


Dolorosa pallonata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giocatori [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il primo incontro tra Niko e Felix.Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPrompt: Si gioca con la palla... Personaggio A si becca una pallonata tra le gambe. Personaggio B si sente in colpa e vuole controllare di non aver commesso un danno irreparabile
Series: Giocatori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756960





	Dolorosa pallonata

Dolorosa pallonata

Niko si mise a correre disperatamente fino all’altro giovane, che stava ancora piegato in due, con le gambe strette e le mani all’altezza dell’intimità. Aveva il viso arrossato per il dolore e le lacrime agli occhi.

“M-mi dispiace… Non pensavamo ci fosse nessuno…” si scusò Niko. Muoveva freneticamente le mani davanti a sé, mentre un voluminoso ciuffo di capelli arancioni gli ricadeva davanti al viso.

Felix deglutì rumorosamente.

“Dovreste stare attenti… con quel pallone…” esalò.

Niko si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Dai, abbassati i pantaloni” propose.

Felix gridò: “Che stai dicendo?!”.

Niko s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e cercò di abbassargli i pantaloni. “Voglio vedere se ti sei fatto male parecchio. Non voglio certo causare problemi gravi a qualcuno per la mia disattenzione”.

Felix saltellò all’indietro.

“Siamo entrambi ragazzi. Non capisco perché fai tutte queste storie” borbottò Niko, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Felix fece una smorfia di dolore, l’inguine gli pulsava ancora.

“Non così, non davanti a tutti poi…” biascicò. Le sue orecchie divennero vermiglie mentre sentiva i compagni di squadra del calciatore ridacchiare, ammassati nel cortiletto.

Niko si alzò in piedi.

“Allora vieni con me. Andiamo a vedere negli spogliatoi. Anche solo un po’ di acqua fredda dovrebbe aiutare” propose.

Felix annuì e lo seguì all’interno della piccola struttura. Con le mani tremanti si slacciò i pantaloni, mentre si sfilava le scarpe. Vide Niko avvicinarglisi con del ghiaccio spray.

“No! Mi sono fatto male in un punto delicato” gemette Felix, abbassandosi pantaloni e boxer.

Niko lo guardò con aria investigativa, valutando: “Sì, è parecchio arrossato, ma per il resto sembra tutto in regola. Non so se in quel punto possano venire ematomi, ma ti conviene farti subito una doccia”.

Felix domandò con un filo di voce: “Posso usare la doccia qui?”.

Niko gli sorrise.

“Certo, è il minimo visto che è stata colpa nostra” lo rassicurò.

***

Niko gli spalmò un po’ di crema sull’interno-coscia.

“Allora, la doccia è servita a qualcosa?” gli domandò.

Felix annuì con un gesto meccanico della testa, ignorando il battito cardiaco così forte da ronzargli nella testa.

Niko lo guardò passarsi un asciugamano sul corpo ancora umido. Aspettò che tutta la crema si fosse assorbita e si alzò in piedi.

“Ti ho fatto perdere tutto l’allenamento. Potevi anche non occuparti di me così a lungo” gli fece notare Felix. Deglutì a vuoto. “Non ci conosciamo affatto”.

“Giusto, i nomi! Io sono Niko” si presentò Niko. Allungò la mano, Felix la prese nella propria stringendo.

“Io sono Felix. Sono nuovo” ammise.

Niko gli sorrise, rispondendogli: “Io, invece, conosco tutti qui. Se hai bisogno di qualcuno a cui chiedere per ambientarti puoi contare su di me” lo rinfrancò.

Felix si grattò il naso.

“Lo terrò a mente. Ora, però, devo proprio andare”.

Niko annuì, guardandolo rivestirsi.

< Sembra un tipo simpatico, sono felice di non avergli causato problemi irreparabili > pensò.


End file.
